


inevitable

by poorly



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Demons, Drabble, F/M, Lust, M/M, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly/pseuds/poorly
Summary: Inevitable (adj.)- Certain to happen; unavoidable.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Male Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	inevitable

Cruel.

That’s the only word you could use to describe him.

Sweet lies left his lips as he lured you into his trap. His crimson eyes looked deep into your soul, sensing your dreams and desires. And soon you found yourself under his spell.

How naive you were.

The price of a soul is a heavy one, yet for him you were willing to hand it over. You wished to be loved by him, and he promised to grant this wish. Someone like him could never love anyone, but hell did he know how to play the part. 

The whispers of sweet nothings weren’t those from a man. But a monster.

Now you lay under his hungry gaze. Eyes shining through the darkness that engulfed the room.

This wasn’t the first time you laid under his gaze, but this was different. His expression looked unhinged.

The eyes of a true predator. A demon.

But instead of fear engulfing your heart, you smiled softly and closed your eyes. Unbeknownst to you, his gaze softened as he leaned down.

You felt his his raven hair tickle your neck as he leaned down closer, until you felt his breath on your face. 

This was always inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> I also take requests on my [tumblr](https://writefandoms.tumblr.com/)


End file.
